


Thanos x Tony Stark Fanfic "Mercy"

by PierrotLeFool



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom, thanos - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Boys Love - Freeform, Fast Build, Fast build (with smexy stuff) so you don't have to wait long for the sex, Gay, M/M, Mad Titan, Marvel Universe, NON/CON, Sex, Yaoi, explicit - Freeform, thanos - Freeform, tony - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierrotLeFool/pseuds/PierrotLeFool
Summary: Have you ever felt afraid?Like deep down you weren't going to be good enough.That playing the hero this time simply wasn't going to be work out.The smallest Tony has ever felt in his life, is looking into the eyes of the mad titan and sworn enemy Thanos.Who for some reason, wants him with a burning passion and that has never scared Tony more.





	1. Clever Banter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi, it's me with a new fanfic. I've been working on this one for a while now. As always with me excuse the terrible grammar and spelling and try to enjoy it. Please don't forget to give kudos and comment and it really helps motivate me to write more.  
> I wrote this because at the time I didn't see many Tony Stark X Thanos fanfic pairings but clearly they had so much chemistry together.

 

**Saturday**

**12:00PM**

**LOCATION: SAN FRAN CISCO**

**STREET: Unknown.**

 

* * *

 

His muscles coiled underneath his skin it’s likeness matching the massive steel cables that held the Golden Gate Bridge upwards, they seemed to snake under his purple hue, begging to escape their fleshly bounds.  
Pulsing with unreserved power just beneath the surface, his voice lulling a gentle false security.

 

“Tony…how nice of you to join me.” the briefest hint of a smile playing on his lips.  
“Well I don’t like to disappoint my fans, it’s kind of my thing to sweep in play the hero type you know how it is.”

 

 A rough chuckle dipped into the delicate curves of Tony’s ear.  
“You always did like your bits Tony, but even still…”

 

“Yet you hid from me, so desperately I wonder why? Even now you retreat.”

_Think Tony, think don’t let him unhinge you, you won’t be able to beat him in a fight so keep him distracted._

Tony backed away as the towering Thanos following him down the hall, his eyes never leaving the dangerous figure.

 _  
_ “ I like to think of it as reverse strategizing, besides you know me I’m a diva I wanted the whole flowers, confetti, before our big night.”

“…Mmm and what pray tell do you have planned little one?”

Violet eyes seem to bore into Tony’s, the dull lighting making his skin ripple a soft sheen of violet.

 

“I know you’ve been busy big guy, you know destroying peoples lives, but have you ever played Galaga? It’s going to be a lot like that.”

A spark seemed to light in Thanos’s eyes.

 

“Oh Tony you always did like your games, even now you want to play the super hero…when you can’t even save yourself.”

He was suddenly extremely close.

_Fuck!_

 

Tony’s hands clawed at whatever was nearest to keep him upwards as his feet stumbled over themselves, the scolding body heat of Thanos seemed to hit his chest like a heatwave.

His back slammed into a very solid wooden door.

THUD!

 

“But I suppose…I found that charming.”

Clammy hands fumbled at the doorknob only too discover…

A finger ghosted over Tony’s jaw line, Thanos hadn’t even touched Tony but a cold darkness seeped into Tony’s body.

 

“ Haven’t you heard of the phrase don’t touch the merchandise big guy?” His words came out much squeakier than he would have liked.  
  
_Locked?_

 

_Shit, shit, shit it’s locked, just keep talking you will find a way out of thi-_

There was no way around, Thanos’s huge bulk seems to fill the entire corridor if there was ever a sentence to describe this it would be he was well and truly stuck between a rock and a hard place.

  
Only the hard place this time was four hundred pounds of hard muscle and sheer strength that could snap a man in half like a tooth pick.

 _Trapped!_  
“You’re a clever man Tony, but all those trickery, all those words and sarcastic airs you put on…”

Thanos’s hand gently caresses Tony’s cheek, warmth seeping into his face as a soft breath gently kisses Tony’s face as an amused sound rumbles from deep in his chest “…cannot hide how afraid you are of me.”

 

Tony was in no way a small man, he had faced many foes, even those of his own creation but standing even on his tippy-toes did his gaze barely meet Thanos’s chest.

 

He in all his years as Iron Man even with or without the suit, he’d never felt so vulnerable. 

 

* * *

 

_How can I escape where? Where’s the exit?_

Panic set in like an unwelcome guest.

His eye’s frantically darted around looking for some way to escape the massive bulk of flesh in front of him.

_Think! Say something damn you!_

“I…I…”

 

The words refused come to him, mind emptying, as Thanos’s face levelled with his, even bent over Thanos was massive.

  
_S-So close._

_  
_ He could see the delicate lines etched on Thanos’s features, the gentle swell and hollow of his cheek bones as shadows dipped and played along his face, but it was his eyes that were the most captivating, they bore the emotions of this man like nothing else, digging deeply into Tony’s soul.

  
They were hungry, frightening eyes, that pierced into you ordering you to understand and what did they say in such a tense moment...?

“Tony…my Tony…” it came like a soft purr, that left static running down Tony’s spine in a shock.

Then suddenly nothing mattered.  
  


* * *

 


	2. MERCY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I finally managed to edit the second part of my Thanos Fanfic. I told you guys I'd give you the goods. ;P Enjoy, the 3rd chapters going to be even better LOL. As always don't forget to give Kudos and comments love you heaps.

* * *

  
“Mmmmmm!”

 

 A hot hard mouth came crashing down onto Tony’s lips demanding, needing, wanting so angrily, just like Thanos, a false sense of softness before violently plundering down and bruising his mouth.

_No wait please no!_

Tony desperately tried to kick at Thanos “ Hmmm!” but his thighs likened to the size of tree trunks.

A soft squishy tongue tenderly begged for entrance against his closed mouth lustfully snaking against Tony’s weakened body.

 

_If I…If I open my mouth I’m done for._

_  
_ He closed his eyes.

 

  _You can’t, don’t fall into his pace!_

But it was no use; Tony was drowning in his own senses, unprepared for Thanos’s attack.

A grunt of desperation echoed in the room.

 

“Mmmm!” Pain rippled through Tony’s body as a large hand clamped on his delicate waist and squeezed, making his eyes widen as he gasped.

That was his fatal mistake.

 

His eyes met Thanos’s, which seemed to say LOOK AT ME.

A foreign invader swiftly darted into his mouth filling it to the brim.

Every inch of his mouth was covered in a sinfully slimy bath of tongue and saliva.

 

It was exactly like biting into a devil chocolate cake, the hot fudge gushing into your anxious mouth.

 

His feet left the ground as his head cracked against the back of the door from the sheer force of the sinful exchange, his thighs being held in place with Thanos’s meaty body.

 

Dizziness crept at the back of Tony’s mind as he was overwhelmed by Thanos’s needs.

 

Thanos was around him, his hot flesh seeming to meld perfectly into Tony’s, binding him like a boa constrictor, so tightly wound it was hard to see which was Tony and which was Thanos.

 

* * *

 

 

The heat of having Thanos so close was searing into Tony’s flesh marking his body.

 

Tony whined against the invader, desperately trying to claw at Thanos’s neck, leaving marks that only however seemed to encourage him.

 

 _What is he even made of!_  
  
  
 It’s like pushing a freaking brick wall!

Thanos was in him, Tony’s efforts were futile as his tongue trying despairingly to scoop the offending invader out of his mouth, he tasted like copper and the slightest hint of earth.

 

But Thanos wouldn’t have it, narrowing his eyes and ramming his hot piece of flesh harder down into Tony’s throat, flattening Tony’s tongue to the bottom of his mouth on sheer size alone.

 

_I can feel him in my throat!_

Light-headedness came over Tony as the forcefulness of Thanos’s assault left him breathless his oxygen levels waning, his legs limply hanging over Thanos’s strong thighs like decorative pieces of meaty mistletoe.

 

His struggling hands shoving against Thanos’s chest became weaker and more desperate, the door dug into his back biting at his spine, as his vision clouded ever so slightly.

_I can’t…I can’t breathe…_

His hands pressed against the rippling muscular physique of a well-used body, his attempts to shove weakly turned into a gentle caress skimming over the hardened constitution of a warrior.

 

 As logic started to slip and vision starts to fade another sensation seem to dig it’s way into the back of his mind, crawling into his most vulnerable parts as he felt something hard suddenly press against his stomach, a very well endowed hardness and the un-welcomeness of lust started to lick at Tony’s tired senses.

 

 _Stop please no!_ This time Tony wasn’t begging the man in front of him but his own needs, beseeching his own human body to not react, It had been a while.

 

If it had been with anyone else Tony would have welcomed the scorching desire and let it consume him in lust, it wasn’t so much an issue of men and women in the past Tony has bedded both and they had come willingly but with his mortal enemy? It was humiliating desire to want after such an evil being.

 

His vision blacked for a short time as the world was going dark.

 

_Is this how? It ends? Sorry…Cap…_

 

Suddenly oxygen came bursting into his lungs, vision flickering as he gasped in grateful gulps of air.  
  
 The slimy appendage retreating and slipping out of his mouth leaving his throat and coating his mouth in a thick consistency that vaguely reminded Tony of the insides of a melted gusher on a hot summer day.

 

A single strand of purple thick repulsive salvia connected Tony’s lips and Thanos’s tongue together in an intimate coupling.

 

A sigh and look of pure pleasure washed over Thanos’s lips and features as his eyes briefly fluttered shut in ecstasy.

“Tony...you really are a delight.”

 

The back of his throat was sticky making it hard to swallow and the after taste of his enemy seems to stain his taste buds, his head ached and his limbs felt as heavy as pure iron, even his mind was betraying him he didn’t have the energy to struggle as he was lifted aching bones and all into the steel-like arms of his enemy.

 

His only act of defiance was a soft whimper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The third chapters going to really *wink wonk* smexy so enjoy! <3


	3. Thanos’s Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this was a page I was really unhappy with, so I decided to edit it. I know I took a really long break but I’m back and I still have every intention to finish this story. Thanks for your patience hope you like this chapter better to make up for lost time I added almost another 1,000 on it so this is a 2,900 ( Almost 3,000 word) chapter so enjoy give Kudos/ leave comments your continued support is everything to me.

BANG! The door that had been behind Tony shot open upon the sheer impact of Thanos pushing it, the wood splintering.

 

Tony’s head lulled back to see the content of the room he had so distressingly tried to get into, the dark room came down on Tony’s senses.

 

A flash of lightening came from the singular window acting as the only light source illuminating it just enough so his eyes could adjust and gaze at the bleak room, it’s ordinariness seemed out of place.

 

A cheap looking bed-side counter with a broken lampshade on it, a singular window and a mat was the more mundane objects, but what really caught his eye was the most luxurious looking bed, dramatically draped in red silks and pillows that was fit for a king, one would assume it was straight out of a five star hotel.

So very out of place.

It was the very definition of hedonic pleasure.

That’s when it hit him the intent of his nemesis.

 

He turned his attentive gaze panicking at his enemy and forced his throat to work out of sheer distress, his hands digging into the chest of his enemy feebly clinging to him in the most shaken way.

“Please…don’t! Show mercy.” His voiced cracked. Tony was no coward but the idea of what was to come next was truly frightening. 

“I saw you up there Tony so gallant and heroic, a true earths Hero…I am not blind to your talents …even to mark my body making me bleed a drop of blood… is truly a impressive fete ” his fingers almost tentatively, gingerly stroking Tony’s jaw-line leaving tremors running down his neck at the gentleness of this touch, even almost apologetically stroking the back of his sore head. This was in a way far more cruel. 

“Surely you must see by now little one this is my mercy.”

 

Tony slipped from Thanos hands and twisted plummeting onto the lush bed face first.

“Mmmm” he was surrounded by mountains of pillows and luscious red silk brushed softly against Tony’s cheek, his sore body was being stroked from every angle.  
Tony had always had the best in life due to his genius.

The finest clothes, the finest food but in this moment the sensation was akin to heavenly.

Heavy thick thighs suddenly pressed against the back of his, a breath of air seemed to mark the back of Tony’s neck reminding him of the situation he had found himself in as his back was bathed in warmth.

“Tony…” The voice was laced with lust so poisonous it sunk into Tony’s hands making them buckle slightly. 

The bed creaked in agony at the sheer weight of the company it kept and a shiver ran down his spine as he gulped.

“Tony….”

A voice echoed in his ears louder, the raspy quality of the voice betraying it’s innate need. 

Something pulsing pressed against Tony’s posterior it almost had a life of it’s own, sentient as he felt it grow behind him the sheer bulge of flesh encased in clothing, it was bigger than anything Tony had ever felt.

 

A weedy breath escaped Tony as he tries to shit his eyes and ignore the sudden growing pressure on his backside, a chuckle graced his ears.

That bastard is toying with me, Tony thought bitterly to himself. He could feel his throat constricting.

Just relax Tony you can still escape this you just need to be smart, he thought trying to control his shaking nerves.

 

His eyes desperately trying to survey and access the situation at hand, a window? Too small, the hallway? He would grab me again? A vase? It would bounce off his head like a ping pong ball come on Tony options think options!

The soft brush of air against his ear snapped him out of his thoughts and back to the harsh reality, that he was a very small very vulnerable human being surrounded by mountains of muscle and bone that at least was at least twice or three times the size of him. 

He gulped thickly as he felt himself start to hyperventilate at being constricted in such a tight space. 

He tried to crawl forward only for a hand to press against his chest forcefully yanking him against such a frightfully large bulge that borrowed into his posterior “ Tony you cannot deny your desires…” lips gently brushes his ear lobe sending shivers down his back and sharply to his groin which disgracefully hardened in response.

“So why do you run?” Came the playful inquisition.

Tony clamped his mouth shut in an attempt to be defiant. Trying to will his breath to return to normal. Not wanting to give this man an inch. 

“ Tony, you’re so un-talkative all of a sudden.” The soft laughter or Thanos chiming in his ear.

Tony’s mouth was clamped so tightly shut he could feel his teeth digging into his lip, he wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of hearing him beg. 

“Tony!”

The weight of his sex rested fully onto Tony’s backside threateningly, as Tony finally got a good feel of how very large Thanos was, in all areas. 

“Stop.” Tony said through gritted teeth. “Shame engulfed him as he practically begged his enemy his voice barely audible above a whisper.

“Mmh?” Came the questioning sound from Thanos’s lips “ What was that little one?”

A red tinge seemed to sting at Tony’s cheeks as the realisation of what he was doing dawned on him, through out his life Tony had been a proud man, though his companions and many partners had left him due to this trait but now in the arms of his enemy this seemed to be his only hope, his only way of defying his enemy. 

A shaky gasp emptied out of Tony’s lungs as his shoulders sunk slightly from effort. He would not give this man what he wanted or it would kill him. 

He roared with the last of his dignity as his body shuddered in a burst of energy as he twisted landing on the bed on his back, so his legs could slam so roughly into the gut of his enemy. 

In one of his earlier training sessions with Captain America, out of all the muscles in a humans entire body, the legs and thigh muscles were the absolute strongest.

Throwing every last bit of energy he had he slammed the back of his heel into the delicate flesh of Thanos’s ribs. 

In a Human this would have fractured a few ribs, but unfortunately Thanos was anything but human. 

A harsh grunt came from Thanos, there was nothing more terrifying than being face to face with the giant while in such a vulnerable position who looked angered at such an attempt from Tony.

“ C-come on!” A desperate cry came from stark as Thanos simply moved closer forcing his legs further apart, as his weight rested slightly on Tony. 

“ W-wait!” A numbness entered Tony as he lost his chance at escape. 

“A unwise decision, I’ve always thought of you of a man of intelligence Tony…I enjoy hearing your voice sweetly crying out in shame”

A warm hand lingered on Tony’s cheek as he looked into the lilac eyes of Thanos.” 

“But I won’t be stopping.” The words seem to come down like house on Tony’s mind.

Dread sunk into Tony’s stomach almost making him sickly.

Without warning his clothes were roughly torn off his body, the cold air hitting his skin, perspiration coated him thoroughly as he cried out weakly, the shock of the shift in temperature.

Tears start to prick at the corner of his eyes as hysteria set in, his hands drumming on Thanos’s back, the realness of the situation leaving sheer panic. 

He felt something large press against the entrance of his backside and his eyes widen.

“ Shh Tony relax,” 

He tried to twist and turn and buck but Thanos simply grasped his legs and threw them over his shoulder lifting his butt off the bed slightly.

As Tony’s soft puckered hole was suddenly in such a vulnerable position.

“ Tony what a delicious sight you are.” 

He’s going split me open!” Tony thought to himself as he was blinded by his own tears. 

“NOO PLEASE!” His voice cracking as his pride sunk. 

 

Something wet and slimy suddenly graced his entrance before he’s suddenly impaled. Tony’s toes curled as he let out a wordless cry. 

O-ohhh!” A shudder makes his body tremble, his mind going blank as a deliciously slimy limb gently but surely pushes into him, numbing his mind as it forces itself past his tight ring making him grit his teeth.

His legs quivering from the sheer intensity of being opened so gently as a sob echoed from his lungs as he tries to muffle his own voice.

The soft appendage was forcing its way deeper past his rings making his legs shake.

He shoved weakly at Thanos’s head but it only seemed to make Thanos bury his mouth deeper between Tony’s legs. 

The squirming worm-like limb seems to fill him to the brink, a wet lewd sound echoing in the room as it fully coats his insides squishing inside him, making him weak before hitting a certain spot, his whole body buckles in response as he yelps.

 

“AHHH.” A heat pooled into his stomach as white spots dance behind his ears making him woozy.

His mouth going dry.”

Then as roughly as it had entered him it disappeared leaving him strangely empty and well and truly slimy , his thighs dripping with Thanos’s tongue.

A dazed exhausted look on Tony’s face as he was once again forced to look at Thanos.

A rumble of laughter filled with mirth seems to break through the darkness of the room.

“ Tony you really are a treat.” 

Tony’s blank expression of surprises pleasure seemed to inspire Thanos’s mocking voice which danced against his confused mind “ Little one had you not wanted to be prepared?” The voice dripping with sheer smugness at its self-satisfied answer leaving tingles in his ear.

A flustered feeling quivered in Tony’s stomach as memories of Thanos’s tongue stained his mind.Never in his life had something gone so far inside of him. 

“Give in to me Tony, it will be much more pleasurable.” Came a gruff voice, Thanos’s voice may not have betrayed anything but his eyes were like storms hazed with a frightening determination. 

The same determination that destroyed worlds and crushed bones. 

It scared Tony so very much.

“ Tony…give into me...”

For a second Tony wanted nothing but to give into whatever Thanos desired as blood rushes to his cock. 

Guilt flooded Tony’s conscience, the weight of being one of the only heroes left branding his conscience, trying to deny himself that he had enjoyed that encounter a lot more than was appropriate.

“Tony…” came the insistent voice, whispering his name like a prayer, it was such a unusually sentimental tone. 

“N-no…” his voice shook when he said this, his only defence left conveyed verbally.

“Tony.” Came the voice more demanding.

“NO.” Yelped Tony, he wiggled his hips angrily trying to escape the iron hold of the mans hands on his hips, he couldn’t have known his wiggling would cause such an alluring display for the man.

Thanos could see the fullness of his posterior baiting him, tempting him, the brush of thigh against thigh and delicate bottom skimming against Thanos’s bulge in it’s struggle, making Thanos groan in wanton abandonment.

“ T-Tony you bewitching...”

His patience snapping, like a rubber band as he lost himself to lust.

“AHHHH.” The roar shaking the building, Tony’s ears deafened by such a passionate display of lust, which spears into his body making his heart, squeeze almost painfully.

Oh no…Tony thought out loud. 

“T-Tony.” Came the impassioned voice, such a strong mans voice shaking in pure sinfulness and un-kept desires was more terrifying than anything in the entire galaxy…

Thanos’s gaze felt like the sun burning its way into Tony’s retinas, the most fearsome dictator in the universe was looking at him like he was a full course meal at a ritzy five star hotel. 

Tony got a singular glimpse at the monstrous tool that belonged to Thanos, it was covered in purple veins and was at least the size of a human arm. It was covered in the sloppy sheen of pre-cum. 

He smacked at Thanos’s chest in a last ditch effort to distract him.

“Wait I didn’t mean to...!

Tony’s eyes widened as he silently felt like he was being ripped apart,  
It felt as if a blunt hammer was being pushed into him, forcing his ring apart, his thighs nearly giving way from the excessive force, his chest heaving leaving him gasping for breath as the pain forces it right out of him.  
It came like a bullet…  
Pain. 

It burned in his stomach like acid.  
Tears stung at his eyes, as he wordlessly begged, his body seizing up as Thanos roughly pushed the head of his gigantic cock inside Tony. 

A-ahhhhhh, Please it hurts!” Tony cried out fearfully.

His body shaking and tears rolling hotly down his cheek as he felt Thanos pushing as though he wanted to enter his stomach. 

“T-Tony.”

He felt stretched more stretched than he had in his entire life, the bat like appendage pulling him apart making him whine and yelp it felt like someone had inserted their entire arm inside him and was still pushing.

He choked on the pain “P-please Thanos, Please be gentle!” He begged a tear sliding down his cheek and dripping onto the bed as he chocked on his words. To hell with his pride. 

Abruptly the pain stopped and the movement ceased “ A gentle soft breath pressed against Tony’s cheek a hand came downwards and grasped Tony’s cheek warmly. 

A raspy voice spoke, short of breath it was comforting and strangely understanding with a hint of guilt “ Tony…relax little one.”

 

Tears spiked further at the sides of his eyes. “ I can’t!” His breath coming in panicked sobs.

A wet kiss pressed so intimately at his neck made Tony quiver with desire that seemed to bat away at the pain licking at his body. 

“Tony…my Tony breath.”

A hand suddenly pressed against Tony’s stomach sympathetically consoling the hyperventilating man as he was tenderly stroked. “ My love...I’m sorry” kisses seem to spill all over Tony’s battered body they pressed against his neck, his cheek and finally his shoulder.

Each kiss relaxing him more as it consoled him.

He felt his muscles start to relax, his thighs felt like rubber as he was held upwards, shoulders sinking into a more relaxed stupor.

A dizzy appearance on his face as he was held up only by his legs and a hand that rested on the small of his back as he was nearly bent in half. 

Thanos consoled him gently.

“ Tony you will seat all of me, you was made to be mine.”

The words seem to be a tender kindness. 

“ Tony you will be mine, you belong to me as a spoil of war. Your avengers lost, and you are my prize.” 

Heat seemed to cascade off Thanos who didn’t move an inch while he claimed the hysterical Tony. 

A warm breath kissed Tony’s neck as Thanos nuzzled the dip between Tony’s neck and his shoulder a whimper following this. 

I can’t stop him, Tony had thought this on several occasions. During the battle, when they tried to stop him from taking the time stone and even more now that he was trapped.

“Tony... I need to fill you.” Came the soft voice. “ I need to claim my prize.” 

Soft strangled whimper from Tony was the only response.

“I can’t..stop......him.” 

All that was heard was a wet slippery sound as he was fully impaled with Thanos’s tool.  
The sheer mass forcing the breath out of him. 

A guttural sound roaring into the small room, He felt as though his stomach was bulging, he would have collapsed if he wasn’t held upright by such a strong firm hand.

It seemed like ages before he could put together a coherent thought, his body stretched beyond human capacity, as Thanos hit the one spot in his body that no one had ever reached.

Tony’s poor body bucked and he screamed in pleasure as white stars burst into his vision blinding him. His voice raw from his pleasures screams of pleasure. 

Agony and pleasure melding, till he couldn’t distinguish one from the other. 

“Mmm Tony you fit me so well....” came the animalistic growl of Thanos. 

A slow pleasure built in Tony’s guts it felt as though he had downed an entire bottle of aged whisky as the warmth started to replace the pain in his body, soothing away his weariness.

“N-no...”

Yes Tony, My Tony.

He was wrapped up in the sweet sighs of Thanos, his own body a traitor as a coil of pleasure wound itself tightly in his gut. 

Digging his fingers in Thanos’s naked body, or kicking at his back did nothing to stop the dull aching of his own loins.

Before he knew it, he was releasing more violently than he ever had, his cum spurting and painting Thanos’s bare chest. His finger nails marking Thanos’s back. His teeth sinking into Thanos’s shoulder as he came. 

Thanos’s cry of release deafening as a warm substance squirting in his tired used body which slumped so relieved onto the bed, his limbs like jello. 

He felt a warm hand in his hair and the soft gentle kiss of lips on his cheek before he weakly mumbled. 

“ My beautiful pet, sleep.” Was the last words Tony heard as he drifted off into darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to give Kudos/ comment/ bookmark or really motivates me to write the next chapter. I tried to write a long one for you. ( unfortunately) my laptop broke so I edited and typed this on my phone thanks to you amazing supporters. I ❤️ you all.


	4. SEDUCE ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! I got inspired and wrote a 2,000 word fourth chapter. I know it's like Christmas and Halloween wrapped up in one giant uneditted mess.
> 
> This is my fourth chapter (I plan on writing eight-ish) the Idea came to me pretty quickly. Thank you for your patience. (My sceduele is all over the place, plus Im writing like a billion other Fanfics and still trying to finish Uni, but I will put this one first until I finish)

TONY P.O.V  
4 months later

It had been a month since Tony had last been abducted from Earth. The pain of losing his friends and loved ones had seared into his mind replaying like a nightmare every night and tonight would be no different.  
He tossed and turned murmuring in his sleep. “No, no Steve run! You can’t, you can’t beat him!” Tony cried out, the sheets tangling in his legs and a sheen of sweat rolled down his neck, despite the chill in the room disappearing underneath his loose white tank top. 

 

“Ahhh!” Tony shot up in his bed his chest heaving, and a dull thud seemed to drum in his mind. It seemed like an eternity before his chest would stop tightening in anxiety and his sweat had long since become cold, the rooms temperature soaking itself into his poor heat starved body, The only light source was a gentle shine of his ac reactor as he clutched his hands to his chest trying to remember the breathing exercises that Pepper had taught him for his posttraumatic stress and insomniac nightmares. 

He closed his eyes and slowly let the fear flood out of him, counting back from ten out loud, for what seemed like ages. “Six, Five, four, three, two, one. See just breathe Tony.”

If only for a second the world had stopped spinning on its axis for Tony Stark. Then came the roll of sickness for last night’s indulgence in several bottles of Whiskey if Pepper Potts was here Tony would have said his indulgence was only two bottles of whiskey for fear of her lectures. 

A soft voice seemed to ring out in the hallways.  
“We need to act now those savages have gotten far too comfortable!”  
Tony’s ears perked up in concentration. He roughly grasped his over-shirt putting his arms in the sleeve absentmindedly not buttoning it up leaving the sheer view of his tank top which clung to him like a second skin. 

He opened the door to his bedroom and glanced out pleased to find no guards around as he crept along the hallways just outside the throne room. He pressed himself against the wall his ear keenly listening through the slightly ajar door. 

 

THANOS P.O.V  
Thanos watched his generals bicker like children fighting amongst each other so bitterly. 

His back propped against a throne as they fought for his attention and acknowledgement, clad in his war armour which gleamed.

“We need to act now, if we don’t they will find our threats empty and our actions weak.” Roared one of the generals his voice echoing in the room.  
“No, if we are hasty they will destroy us, they may be savages but they are vicious warriors you idiot.”

The two generals glared at each other as though the other had taken their first child.  
“You dare defy my judgement? I am the second in line to the throne in my kingdom a warrior amongst warrior’s an-“

“I am the most trusted advisor in my sector of space! Why would I take the advice of some brutal thug-like.”

A pounding headache had started to ache at the back of Thanos’s skull.  
“Silence.” Thanos said, Thanos’s voice was not a particularly loud one, but it didn’t need to be as anyone that heard it soon listened, the room turned into a hushed silence. He glared at them, his shoulders aching, his body littered with pain yet he sat proudly. 

He watched his generals shake like leaves in the wind a nervous tension had filled the room, both generals paling at the possibility that they had offended the great Titan.

“We attack at Sunrise tomorrow.” 

Thanos ignored the praise that spewed from the ignorant masses that was the generals. As something far more interesting caught his eye, the slight sound of gasping which seemed to come from outside the room and the ever so subtle movement of a door.

Someone is listening in? He thought quietly to himself, not at all obliged to share that information with his bumbling generals. 

His eye’s crinkled in delight. 

The Armory.  
Thanos grunted as he pulled the heavy golden shoulder plates from his tired weary shoulders, soreness seemed to mark his body as he dropped the heavy armour to the floor with a dull thud. 

He had not allowed his shoulders to stoop like this in quite some time, always a beacon of oppression.  
The relief of his exhausting solid metal plates being removed like balm to the ragged soul. 

But it had been worth all the effort, it gave a clear defined Idea that war was something Thanos was still well and truly capable of. To see the fear in his generals’ eyes when they stared at him so frightened like he was a mad-man craving spilling blood to satisfy himself. 

Their pitiful glances and stumbling words had soothed Thanos, all the heavy armour served a purpose, intimidation in its finest form.  
He could not for a second allow himself to relax in such a vicious crowd of hungry dogs. 

They needed fear it kept them on their leashes very tightly tethered to the Titan’s wants, needs and wills alone, so should any one of them question his authority or should they feel the need for any independence that would lead to questioning his brutality they would soon find themselves at the end of his blade. 

Weakness was not an option, but here in the armoury away from the prying eyes and voices whispering in his ear like poison, he could let his shoulder stoop, the weariness of his eyes show and the lines of fatigue etch themselves finely into his face like tree roots.  
A satisfied grunt of bliss echoed from him as his chest plate fell from him and dug itself into the flooring of the metal space ship and a serene peace stumbled onto his features. 

It reflected back to him the many scars that had wound themselves up his body , spiralling on his back, hands shoulders and any surface they could cover. War had not been kind to him, there was always a cost, despite the fallacy that it only bought glory.

The prominent cuts were to be worn like badges in front of his generals and anyone that would face him, but they quietly reminded him of his own short-comings. 

Even Gods can bleed. He thought to himself.  
A sharp voice dragged him out of his own thoughts. 

“Well hello big guy.” 

Thanos eye’s snapped upwards to the door which was now open and the most alluring sight he has ever seen was presented to him.  
Tony had entered the room as quiet as a cat, his back leaning against the door and an unusual appearance to his face. 

Thano’s eyes were drawn to Tony like a magnet, he took in the soft unguarded look of bare feet against the metal of the ship, it looked so fragile as though they didn’t belong pressed against such heavy machinery. His eyes could not stop travelling upwards, the soft grey fabric of trackpants wrapped themselves around the strong calf muscles of a man who took pride in his appearance, his muscular thighs which and even more sinfully the full roundness of Tony’s sex which the material did so poorly of hiding. 

His mouth went dry as his gaze burned into the beautiful flesh of the man, as he lingered on that specific part of Tony’s anatomy for a second too long. It took all his will to force his eye’s to continue their visual dissection of such an alluring creature. 

He took in the loose material of Tony’s shirt, a white cotton fabric made of simple materials that took to Tony’s skin like water revealing every curve of his trembling tummy, every dip, the slight tuffs of hair at his stomach. 

His gaze hungry devoured every inch, the collar of his shirt was far too large for such a small man revealing the kisses of soft hair on his tanned chest which rose and fell so distractingly. The curve of his collar bone which seemed to glimmer with sweat. 

His eye’s finally met the coffee coloured brown of Tony’s, which was twinkling with barely contained humour. 

“Like what you see?”

Thanos had seen the many faces of Tony Stark, the determined brave look when they first faced each other, the desperation and hopeless fear, but this had never been one of them. 

There was a coyness to his smile a twist of mischief to his eyes a dare he thinks it playfulness? It made Thanos chest squeeze painfully. 

What are you doing Tony? He thought to himself tiredly as something roused in him that had been awoken for a very long time.  
LUST!

It burned in his blood, like a river of molten lava as he took in the flirtatious appearance of Tony Stark who had softly padded over to him, his movements as graceful as a cat. 

“Tony.” Thanos said softly as Tony stopped in front of him, a confused look had graced Thanos’s face and for the first time in a millennium he was well and truly confused. 

Tony Stark grinned up at him like a Cheshire cat that had just been promised a life-time supply of milk. His eye’s shining.  
“You really are built, do you work out. I think you must work out.” It was a playful banter, an unusual exchange. 

Something coiled in Thanos gut when a soft finger slid itself down his chest following an old battle wound that had permanently settled on his body, his stomach trembling from such a simple touch.

 

It had been eons since someone had touched Thanos, without meaning harm or damage, war had taught him to be touched would mean pain and only pain and it took everything in his will power not to allow his pleasure at this action to show, but it could not stop the soft flutter of euphoria that seemed to wind itself in his gut. 

He roughly grasped Tony’s wrist pulling him closer so that he gasped softly and looked up at Thanos.  
Thanos leant his face down and looked into the smaller mans eye’s searching for some sort of truth, as though he could physically give away any means of deception. 

“What is your game Tony?”  
Touch starved and exhausted, Thanos was many things but a fool was not on of them. 

Tell me your deception. He thought to himself, but what Tony Stark did next was beyond anything he was capable of understanding.  
Tony Stark warmly and so tenderly used both his hands to gently cup the cheek of Thanos. 

“Why? Can’t I touch you big guy?”  
The words were so simple, the gesture far beyond anything Thanos was capable of understanding, in his own planet he had been an outcast thrown away by the whims of society. 

A titan, a ruler, a dictator perhaps he had experienced many things but of this he was ignorant.  
He shuddered softly closing his eye’s gently as those warm hands distracted him.

“Tony” He rasped. 

His eye’s opened as he met Tony’s wicked one’s brimming with a hidden fire, an uncontrollable urge that all the galaxies in the solar system would be incapable of quelling.

 

“You don’t know what you do.” Came Thanos’s reply, harsh but in a desperate attempt to hide the effect such a small creature had on him. 

Thanos who could crush bones to dust reduce planets to ash and people to particles was well and truly addicted to Tony Stark, the only mad-man in the entire galaxy to grasp his unwavering attention. 

He straightened up, condemning his own weakness silently cursing himself, but it did nothing to stop Tony’s advances. 

Soft hands pressed against his naked chest suddenly the warmth exploding into Thano’s body, making a soft small gasp come from Thanos the delicious texture of Tony’s warm weathered hands on his cold sore chest was like a balm to the soul. 

“I know exactly what I’m doing…” Came the playful chide of Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont forget to give Kudos/ Bookmark/ comment every litle bit helps, I really enjoyed writing this part.  
> I love hearing from you guys. Special thanks to Fififire who literally commented and was so supportive when I posted my third chapter. (I'm glad people are still reading this, lol sorry for the wait)


	5. PLEASE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is a smaller chapter in comparison to the large 2,000 word chapter. I wanted to write just a little bit of vulnerability. BTW thanks for your patience in might take a whle for my laptop to be fixed. This whole hot smut scene might take a few chapters to write im not going to lie, I cant fit it in all at once. So enjoy. Please dont forget to Comment/ Kudo and Bookmark it means the world to me. Thanks

Blood rushed into Thanos’s most sensitive areas drawing a soft grunt from Thanos, those honeyed words of Tony Stark like ambrosia.  
Thanos back in his own world had been a freak of nature, a creature of morbid fascination and curiosity, but desire?

To be desired was something he thought unobtainable, he had taken lovers in the past but it had been a cold transaction one built on necessity not necessarily pleasure, but this soft very breakable creature seemed to think overwise and for the life of him Thanos could not think of any benefit Stark would gain, power? Tony Stark had always been powerful, to remain at his side would mean half the universe would bend a knee to Tony Stark should he accept Thanos. 

But even still had Tony not fought him every second of the way? Tried to escape at least a dozen times, his own guards had teeth marks that matched Starks own teeth from his desperation to flee, so why this sudden change of heart?

Suspicion followed along the curves of pleasure that bit at his stomach, but Thanos could think of nothing else as of yet.   
Thanos for the very second time was well and truly stumped by the small eager creature in front of him, who greedily splayed his hands on his chest, the soft caress of nimble clever hands sent pleasure spiking between his legs like alcohol to his senses numbing his own inhibitions. 

Every conclusion, every sensibility was drawn to a halt when those delicate fingers trailed further down his stomach.   
“T-tony!” His voice gruff with barely restrained desires. 

His legs built like pillars of muscle trembled as he tried to reject Tony’s surprising and aggressively flirtatious advances his hands tried to bat away those warm fingers that seemed to tug and trail down his most sensitive area, his feet nearly stumbling over themselves as he backs away trying to fight of prying hands.

Tony’s eyes glittered like freshly polished alabaster, dark and joyous in their onslaught of seduction.   
“Come on big guy, where’s your sense of adventure.”   
“Tony please come to your senses” Thanos found himself at loss for words, the creature so viciously pursuing him, he pleaded for some form of normality or sanity to reach this madman in front of him. 

A hand suddenly wondered too far down his stomach following the slight hair narrowing down under Thanos’s pants, Tony’s finger tracing the top of his breaches in the softest form of seduction making Thanos stop in his track.  
His hand wrapped violently around Tony’s wrist to stop his hand from moving further. 

“Enough!”   
His voice echoed in the chamber like a hurricane drowning out any other sound in the ship.   
Tony froze his hand hanging slightly limp, for the first time in his existence Thanos felt something prick at his conscience. 

The fiery gaze of defiance and cocky attitude was what made Tony Stark the most attractive man in the universe to Thanos why was something bothering him so much now that the room had become quiet?  
A small soft reply seemed to whisper from Tony “ P-please.” Tony who would never have begged a man in his life was so gently asking him permission. “Don’t you want me?

” The voice was so full of vulnerability it felt as though Tony Stark a man full of enigmas had well and truly showed his first speckle of hesitation. Something made Thanos’s chest hurt, they both stayed unnaturally still waiting for the other to make the next move, Thanos still clutching Tonys arm like a vice didn’t know whether to throw his arm away or draw it closer. 

 

Tony’s head hung slightly down in dismay at being yelled at like a child caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Thanos for the first time in a long time could feel regret piling up in his mind like building blocks ready to be toppled.   
His bruising grip relaxed as he thought to himself, me being unsettled by such a tiny human whatever deception he has planned he’s no danger to me. 

The fear of relinquishing control being let go meant that Thanos’s body finally got to relax. He wasn’t in front of his generals and his army’s, no just his lovely prize. He ran a gentle thumb over Tony’s cheek reassuring him with some sort of gentle physical apology for raising his voice. 

 

“You are my pet, it is your job to service me, for you belong to me.” Thanos said in a round-about-way giving Tony permission.   
He let himself slump onto the nearest throne chair, even sitting Tony was not at eye level with him. His massive figure even huge when relaxed.  
As he allowed his war prize to finally explore what he wanted to, Tony’s hands were shaky but they met their target with surprising gusto. 

“Mmm” Thanos couldn’t help but let out a pleasurable grunt as warm tender hands wrapped around his neck, Tony had almost crawled into his lap to be at level with him.   
His brown eyes hungrily devouring Thanos’s appearance, violet eyes starred back at Tony waiting to see what he would do next, a soft when kiss suddenly warmed his cheek in a surprising display of affection. 

Tonys soft mouth was like flower petals cooling Thanos’s heated skin, he sighed joyously enjoying the tender loving embrace. Tony’s body in an attempt to get closer to Thanos seemed to give off heat comforting Thanos’s sore beaten body. Tony’s kisses tumbled on his face, eyelid, neck and jawline as though he couldn’t get enough of his taste. They seemd to mark Thanos’s soul each kiss like a summer breeze from his home Country calming his mind.   
“Nnnn Tony…”

He rumbled in pure delight at the keenness of his pet.  
“Yes Tony.” His voice grating slightly as he suddenly pulled Tony against him making a soft mewl come from the later party. 

Warm chest greeted chest, as they collided a physical cry of relief echoed from Tony as he arched into Thanos’s hand, which was warmly holding Tony against him, clutching his rear end in appreciation as he was affectionately kissed all over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter coming soon (Its really hard to write these on my phone) this is really rough and uneditted but I hope its fun to read. Dont forget, Kudos/ Comment/ Bookmark it really motivates me. This chapter was 1,000 words long which is about 2 pages. Thanks everyone for your support.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise for super smexy moments in the next chapter, if you can wait.  
> AGFHJFHKJFFLK okay okay I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but I need to edit the next part. Please be nice. Don't forget to comment and give Kudos as they motivate me to edit and write these things. Thanks a bunch.


End file.
